Don't worry
by HarmonyRiddlerry
Summary: TRAD de MerylPoppins. Et si Draco avait en réalité envoyé cette carte de Saint Valentin chantante dans Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets ? Le Survivant révèlera-t-il enfin ses sentiments refoulés pour le charmant Serpentard ?
1. Chapter 1

****Note de la traductrice**** ** **: Coucou tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première traduction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! L'histoire est de MerylPoppins qui a gentiment accepté de me laisser traduire sa fiction (elle écrit en anglais). Toutes les notes de l'auteur que vous lirez sont celles écrites par MarylPoppins que j'ai traduit. Bonne lecture !****

 ** **Disclaimer**** ** **: Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire de cette fiction est de MerylPoppins. Seule la traduction m'appartient !****

 ** **Note de l'auteur**** ** **: Merci de me lire ! J'apprécierais vraiment toutes critiques (constructives) ou commentaires et notes que vous pourriez avoir envie de partager avec mon bon vieux moi. Ceci est ma première fic et je en suis pas vraiment sûre de comment faire alors faisons le ensemble.****

 ** **Au passage**** ** **: J'ai écris cette fic et je me suis vraiment prise dedans et j'ai totalement oublié que les garçons avaient seulement 12 ans... Donc imaginez les avoir l'âge que vous voulez (en particulier dans le troisième chapitre;) )****

 **« Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin**

 **Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin**

 **C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi**

 **Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi**

 **Celui qui a combattu et vaincu**

 **Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues. »**

 ** **P.O.V. Potter****

 **C'est tellement embarrassant ! Ginny était obligée de m'envoyer cette carte de Saint Valentin chantante, non seulement devant tout Poudlard mais en plus devant ce magnifique con de Malfoy ! Attends quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ! Je dois devenir fou !**

« Malfoy est le plus ignoble, vil, beau, infecte, malpoli, confiant, mignon, intrigant, mauvais, cruel, injuste, mystérieux, odieux, malicieux, fils de détraqueur qui n'ait jamais existé... »

 **Attendez... Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ? Pourquoi Ginny sanglote-t-elle en plein petit déjeuner ? EST-CE QUE JE VIENS JUSTE DE DIRE CA TOUT FORT ?**

« Harry aime Malfoy, Harry aime Malfoy » chante Ron.

 **La Grande Salle toute entière se tait, et la tension dans l'air est étouffante. L'omelette dans mon assiette qui me paraissait délicieuse ne me semble plus vraiment appétissante, tandis que les regards perçants venant de la table des Poufsouffles près de moi me percent des trous dans la tête. Je suis vraiment tenté de frapper Ron, mais Rogue meurt pratiquement d'envie d'avoir une occasion de me donner une retenue et me surveille en permanence.**

Oh

Mon

 **Goblin, Rogue ! Je tourne brusquement la tête et évidemment il est là, son visage déformé en un sourire mauvais.**

« M. Potter, j'espère vraiment que vous et Malfoy n'allez pas commencer à vous rouler des pelles pendant mon cours »

 **Je sens la chaleur irradier de mon visage sûrement rouge, Rogue m'a humilié devant toute l'école ! Et c'est vraiment pire que de passer 3 heures dans le bureau de Lockhart. C'est vrai, peut-être que j'aime Malfoy mais il a du me jeter un sort, sûrement pour essayer de me faire passer pour un idiot.**

 **P.O.V Malfoy**

J'espère que Potter a aimé ma carte.

Il l'a probablement détestée...

 **Merde Malfoy, tu savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.**

 **Il a sûrement pensé que c'était la pauvre Weasley fille qui la lui avait envoyé. C'était ma chanson, j'ai passé des jours à l'écrire pour capturer à la perfection ses perçants yeux verts et ses cheveux noir corbeau, ce n'est pas cette petite fille timide qui serait capable d'écrire de la pure poésie comme ça.**

Il y a un genre de désordre à la table des Gryffondors, et Weasley ne semble pas contrôler son fou-rire. Oh, j'espère que Harry va bien, si quelqu'un a fait quelque chose à mon précieux Potter je jure que j'envoie papa à leurs trousses et ils vont avoir à faire face à la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 **Après ça, évidemment, Harry rejoindrait les forces du mal et nous dirigerions le monde en tant que couple le plus puissant qui n'ait jamais existé... Bon ça peut être un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais je ne vais pas laisser une quelconque sang-de-bourbe toucher à Harry, comme cette sournoise de Granger, car personne ne peut vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres maintenant qu'il est plus fort que jamais.**

 **P.O.V Potter**

Je cours jusqu'à ma chambre aussi vite que possible, essayant de couvrir mon visage toujours en feu qui est maintenant taché de rouge en permanence. J'atteins le tableau de la Grosse Dame et il est là, debout à m'attendre.

« Salut Harry ! Je pourrais avoir une photo de toi et Malfoy pour l'envoyer à mes parents ? Ils espèrent vraiment que vous deux finissiez ensemble » fit Colin avec un grand sourire.

 **Comment les parents de Colin connaissent-ils autant de choses sur moi, il doit tout leur dire à mon sujet ! Si même les moldus comme les Crivey savent à propos de Malfoy, au moins la moitié du monde sorcier sait ! J'en ai assez je vais aller parler à Malfoy tout de suite et régler tout ça. Je cours dans la salle commune et attrape un bout de parchemin et la plume que Ron a oublié sur le bureau.**

 **P.O.V Malfoy**

« Hangar à bateaux, 10 minutes »

Je serre le mot dans mes mains et attends Potter, ce devait être Potter qui avait envoyé ce mot, cette chouette blanche comme la neige l'a livré directement dans ma chambre, à se demander comment elle a passé Rogue. Je sens mes paumes commencer à transpirer et mon estomac s'agite, pourquoi Potter veut-il me rencontrer ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire s'il veut me parler de la carte ? La poignée de la porte fait un bruit de ferraille et il entre dans la pièce.

« Malfoy »

 **« Potter »**


	2. Chapter 2

****Note de la traductrice**** ** **: Coucou tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première traduction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! L'histoire est de MerylPoppins qui a gentiment accepté de me laisser traduire sa fiction (elle écrit en anglais). Toutes les notes de l'auteur que vous lirez sont celles écrites par MarylPoppins que j'ai traduit. Bonne lecture !****

 ** **Disclaimer**** ** **: Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire de cette fiction est de MerylPoppins. Seule la traduction m'appartient !****

 ** **Note de l'auteur**** ** **:**** **Wow j'ai toujours voulu écrire une note de l'auteur, Je ne peux pas le croire, je suis une auteure ! Vous êtes tous géniaux de me lire/commenter/noter/de me follow/ de m'ajouter aux favoris (et une douzaine d'autres qualités que je suis sûre que vous possédez), vous méritez tous 30 écureuils albinos.**

 ** **Au passage**** ** **: J'ai écris cette fic et je me suis vraiment prise dedans et j'ai totalement oublié que les garçons avaient seulement 12 ans... Donc imaginez les avoir l'âge que vous voulez (en particulier dans le troisième chapitre;) )****

 **P.O.V Potter**

 **Je ramène ma cape d'invisibilité plus près de mon corps, dieu que c'est une mauvaise idée ! Je m'attends à moitié à entrer dans le hangar à bateaux seulement pour trouver Crabbe et Goyle. J'avance jusqu'à la porte, c'est maintenant. J'ouvre la porte grinçante et « vintage », lentement, seulement pour m'apercevoir qu'il est déjà là, avec ses cheveux d'or pur brillant comme d'habitude. J'enlève la cape alors que j'entre dans la vieille cabane.**

« Malfoy » je bredouille. Merlin ! Même son nom es parfait, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de baisser le regard vers mes orteils enveloppés dans des chaussettes indubitablement trempées de sueur. Pourquoi me rend-il si nerveux ! Il est seulement le plus beau sorcier de Poudlard !

« Potter »

« Malfoy, je ne sais pas si tu as entendu quelque chose mais peu importe ce que j'ai dis dans la Grande Salle ce-

« Potter, stop. T'envoyer cette carte était une erreur, je voulais juste t'humilier »

 **« Tu m'as envoyé cette carte ? »**

 **P.O.V Malfoy**

Bordel de merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dis ça ? Potter ne savait même pas que ça venait de moi, et si ce n'était pas pour ma grande bouche Potter n'aurait jamais su que je l'aime.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était Malfoy ? » Un large sourire sournois grandit sur le visage de Potter.

Merde ! Est-ce que j'ai dis ça tout fort ? Super, maintenant Potter a assez de matière pour m'humilier devant toute l'école et probablement pour me faire déshériter !

« Umm... Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, en fait j'ai dis que... J'aime... J'aime te torturer toi et tes amis sang-de-bourbe. » je lâche, mes mains commençant à passer nerveusement dans mes cheveux. Il a toujours son sourire moqueur sur le visage, oh Merlin pourquoi est-il aussi mignon ? J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici avant que mon cerveau amoureux prenne le dessus et me fasse faire quelque chose que je regretterais, comme couvrir ses lèvres délicieusement pulpeuse des miennes. Mon visage devient aussi rouge qu'une sucette au sang d'Honeyduke ! Je répète, j'ai besoin de sortir d'ici.

« En fait je dois aller... faire quelque chose... oui, un truc, c'est très important. Oublions juste tout ce qui vient de se passer ok ? Parce que je ne t'aime-

 **Et avant que je ne m'en rendes compte, les lèvres de Potter étaient sur les miennes.**


	3. Chapter 3

****Note de la traductrice**** ** **: Coucou tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première traduction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! L'histoire est de MerylPoppins qui a gentiment accepté de me laisser traduire sa fiction (elle écrit en anglais). Toutes les notes de l'auteur que vous lirez sont celles écrites par MerylPoppins que j'ai traduit. Bonne lecture !****

 ** **Disclaimer**** ** **: Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire de cette fiction est de MerylPoppins. Seule la traduction m'appartient !****

 ** **Note de l'auteur**** ** **:**** **Bonjour merveilleux lecteurs ! Vous êtes tous vraiment super de me lire/de commenter/noter/ me suivre, je suis submergée par combien vos réponses ont été géniales. Ceci est ma première fic et je prévois que ce chapitre soit le dernier (sauf s'il y a de la demande pour plus de Drarry (tousse commente tousse review). Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes tous incroyables et vous méritez tous 10 chèvres.**

 ** **Au passage**** ** **: J'ai écris cette fic et je me suis vraiment prise dedans et j'ai totalement oublié que les garçons avaient seulement 12 ans... Donc imaginez les avoir l'âge que vous voulez (en particulier dans le troisième chapitre;) )****

 **P.O.V Potter**

Il y a deux principales raisons qui m'ont poussé à presser mes lèvres contre celles de Malfoy. La première est l'envie de faire taire l'idiot sanglotant et la seconde c'est que je voulais vraiment, _vraiment_ le faire et Merlin que j'ai eu raison. Ses lèvres sont la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis mon onzième anniversaire et j'ai besoin de plus, plaçant mon bras autour de sa taille j'essaye de presser son corps contre le mien. Cependant, avant que j'ai la chance de totalement l'envelopper il se retire, avec un léger _pop_ de ses lèvres tendres quittant les miennes.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça Potter ! » souffle-t-il, passant une main dans sa diablement magnifique chevelure. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du faire ça, il se peut qu'il vienne de dire qu'il m'aimait mais tout de même je viens juste d'agresser sa bouche ! Ouaip, c'était définitivement une erreur. Je me couvre la bouche de la main avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit qui empire la situation. Rapidement un sourire suffisant apparaît sur le visage de Malfoy, pourquoi doit-il être si mignon lorsqu'il sourie ainsi ? »**

 **P.O.V Malfoy**

Je me jette sur le garçon bafouillant, mes lèvres attaquant son cou pâle, suçant et mordillant un peu partout jusqu'à ce que je sente son cœur battre à tout rompre contre ma langue.

« Draco » gémit-il, ses mains s'entortillant dans mes cheveux. « C'est à mon tour de demander qu'est-ce que c'est que ça » J'avance doucement vers son oreille droite.

« Et bien tu as couvert tes précieuses lèvres, j'ai du improviser. » Je murmure, avant de prendre son lobe d'oreille entre mes lèvres.

« Même si j'apprécie beaucoup, tu ne penses pas que l'on va un peu trop vite ? » dit-il, les mots hachés par son manque de souffle.

 **« Du calme Potter, nous portons encore nos robes, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins pour le moment » Je réplique, reposant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il fond entre mes bras et je ne peux même pas me rappeler à quoi ressemblait la vie avant qu'il ne soit là.**

P.O.V Harry

Mon premier baiser se transforme en une véritable session roulage de pelle avec le plus génial des garçons de l'école. Bien sûr, il s'intensifie rapidement, mais avec un Malfoy tu ne sais jamais ce qu'il va se passer. Mes mains sont toujours entrelacées aux magnifiques cheveux de Malfoy, je les descends sur ses épaules alors que ses bras enveloppent ma taille. Il approfondit le baiser, poussant sa langue contre mes lèvres partiellement closes et rencontre ma langue. Le sombre éclat des rayons d'un soleil presque entièrement couché brille à travers la fenêtre, éclairant cet homme, ce fils de Mangemort, comme s'il était le plus précieux ange de Dieu. Ce titre lui va définitivement bien, étant donné que sa bouche est le paradis. Je laisse échapper un jappement alors que ses mains atteignent mes fesses, mais il rit simplement.

« Désolé Potter, il fait affreusement sombre ici. Pourquoi ne pas continuer ce petit rendez-vous autre part ? »

FIN

 **… Ou pas ?**


End file.
